


Red Tie, Rosy Cheeks

by Chemisinth



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemisinth/pseuds/Chemisinth
Summary: Mike Schmidt finds himself working at a new pizzeria, you know the drill.
Relationships: Mike Schmidt/Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

12AM.

*RING RING RING*"Uhh hello? Hello hello?-" 

"-check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

You don't even know what to say after that call... Wind the music box? Facial recognition? Animatronics trying to breach the office? What a mouthful. 

Before you get a chance to relax, you're greeted by the sound of loud footsteps from the dark hallway directly in front of you. You pick up the tablet and scan the screen for the nearest camera. Nothing. You decide to put the flashlight to use, aiming it towards the daunting hallway. You turn it on with a soft click. A large blue bunny with rosy cheeks and buck teeth stands immobile, staring at you from the hallway. Anxiety shoots through your veins. "Right, the Freddy head." You think to yourself, already rushing to place it on your head. You shove the head on and close your eyes, waiting for the fear to subside. *STAMP* *STAMP* *STAMP*

"...Freddy? What are you doing here?"

You suddenly realise how loud you're breathing. You clear your mind and ready yourself to answer the bunny.

"N-Nothing, just taking a wander around the p-pizzeria!" You blurt out, sounding as deep as possible.

"That's weird... I just saw you on the stage in sleep mode with chica, and I'm sure there was someone here just a second ago..." The robot's metallic voice echoes quietly throughout the deep hallway, draining the color from your face.

"Yeah, I got here pretty f-fast! I'll meet you at the stage, okay?" You nervously tell the bunny, drenched in sweat and covered in dust.

"Okay, tell me if you see anyone!" The blue bunny trots off as innocent as can be. 

You take the head off and breathe in the "fresh" air of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This is gonna be a long night.


	2. Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait.

3AM. 

You almost doze off as a red warning on your monitor peaks your interest. 

"Prize corner? What's in that box?" You mutter to yourself under your breath, as you notice a button labeled 'WIND UP MUSIC BOX'  
You decide to heed the warning of the phone guy and "wind" the music box, a steady tune plays in the distance. You feel your eyelids getting heavier by the second...

"No one would notice if I took a quick nap, right?" You think to yourself, before you know it you're peacefully snoozing with your head on the desk.

-

KRRRRR

KRRRRR

KRRRRR

....

You're being dragged. You see a familiar set of green eyes staring at you, you try to kick his hand from your leg to no avail. 

CREEEEEEAK

The sound of him opening the door fills the establishment. He props you up on the table. You look to his face for any sign of emotion, but all you find is a dead stare. The emotion you saw earlier, it's as if it never existed. You're still speechless as he leaves the room momentarily.

He returns with a Freddy head. It's no longer empty, placing that on your head would definitely leave a mark. You try to move but your body won't let you move. You try to scream but your mouth won't let you scream. You're left helpless as he slowly drags his feet towards you. You decide your best idea is to close your eyes and pray.

STAMP.

STAMP.

STAMP.

...

CRUSH


	3. Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month? Sorry about that. I'll try to work on another chapter soon.

"AH!"

You shout as you fall from your desk. Quickly, you check your heartbeat and push out a sigh of relief. You're not dead just yet. You make sure the music box is wound up before anything, then you check the cams again.  
'Parts/Service' catches your eye, seeming to house what seems to be old and broken down versions of the cutesy animatronics on stage. You hope they don't pose a threat anytime soon.

Before you know it your shift is over, the day shift workers come in. Should you quit before it's too late? Was the robot programmed to do that? All that's known is that you need to sleep pronto. Three hours of sleep makes a man feel even more tired.  
Rushing past the party rooms, Parts/Service catches your eye again. You decide not to investigate due to common sense. The exit is located right next to the stage, right next to those robots. Right before you get to the door, you realize that they're staring at you. Are they really programmed to do that? Why does Bonnie look so much like a girl? Why does Chica wear panties? Maybe some of those questions are best left unanswered...

You open the doors. What a chilly day. Taking a deep breath, you start your journey back to your bed.

~~~

You insert the key and open the door as quietly as possible, tiptoeing to your room to not wake anyone up. With a sigh of relief, you open the door to your room and crash down on your bed.


	4. Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while lol

You're in a field, you can't see far ahead due to a thick fog surrounding you.  
"Mike..." You hear a familiar voice hiss from behind you, but when you turn around... Nothing.  
"Hello?!" You shout into the seemingly neverending fog. No response...  
"Mike..." You hear it again. That same voice, behind you once more. You turn around one more time... Nothing. You stare into the fog for a solid 5 minutes, until you feel something brush your shoulder.  
"Huh?" You slowly turn to face what that just was... Wait.  
"You're the bunny. From yesterday." All you see is two white lit eyes and a blurry blue mass. 

"MIKE!" 

~~~~~

It's your mom. It was all a dream...  
"Mike." "Are you serious? You've gotta go back to work in an hour!"  
Your relief quickly reverts to anxiety as you realise you'll have to go back to that hellhole...  
"Right. Sorry for worrying you at such a late time mom..." She's already on her way back to her room. You let out a sigh as you put your tie back on, but you start thinking about whether or not you should return.  
"What was with that bunny?" "Why did that dream feel so long?" "Shouldn't I be paid more for this shit?" Oh well. Another day, another step towards a below average paycheck. 

Almost there. You see the bright lights from the restaurant already. You decide to check your phone for any recent texts.

Boss: Great job on your first night, we're looking forward to working with you further.

Nice. You're not gonna be able to quit now, you'll seem like a chicken. Hopefully that bunny doesn't visit again.

Opening the door, you take a deep breath... Cheap pizza and cola. Great, and those robots... They're not even looking at you. It just feels like they're staring. Right into your so-  
"Mike!" You let out something akin to a yelp. It's your boss.  
"You've come in a lil' early this time, eh?" He's a friendly looking man with a suit and tie with slicked back hair.  
You check your watch... 11:30PM.  
"I didn't realize... Sorry Mr Drennan, I rushed for no reason I guess."  
You expect an angry look, but you instead get a reassuring response.  
"No harm! You can wait and have a slice on one of those tables, meet the dayshift workers or wait in the staff room. I have some business to attend to... Catch you in the morning!" He disappears into his office. You're too hungry to pass up some free food... Too bad you'll have those animals so close to you. They can't actually do anything to you, right? You head to the register to order something, you just have to show them your nametag.

~~~~~

You're waiting for your order to come to your table, deep dish pepperoni pizza... You wonder how many weeks it will shave off of your life in a single slice, but that's irrelevant. What's relevant is those robots... They're... advanced, to say the least. They're even allowed to walk around! Your food is placed on the table by a waiter.  
"Hey, than-" ...It's the bunny again.  
"Enjoy your food! Working 6 hours straight isn't easy!" He simply trots away.  
You're speechless. How did he know you're the night shift worker? Didn't you deceive him? Oh well... Time to eat.


	5. Five.

Five minutes until your shift. That pizza was too much for one man to handle, but at least the cheap cola was something to wash it down. Time to make your way to your office again...

~~~

You made it to the hallway without any robot related problems, you now notice how unsettling the party rooms look without light... Until now, you've only given it your full attention with a light from the camera. Something just seems... Off-putting about such an enclosed party room, such an odd feeling; how would one describe it? Claustrophobia? Agoraphobia? Whatever it is, you're starting to regret this job more than you already did yesterday. You sit at one of the party tables and let out a deep sigh...  
"This sucks." You pause. "Am I ever gonna move out..?" "Am I gonna stick with this job long enough to scrape enough cash to move on in life?" You push your face into your hands to think for a moment. Yeah. To think. No crying here in the men's department.   
...  
...  
Maybe a lil...  
"No. You can do this Mike." You quickly reassure yourself. "It's just a shitty food joint." "...with advanced robots that possess even more advanced artificial intelligence." Your heart drops even quicker. No matter. No one's here to see any tears touch the ground. You decide the best course of action is to put on a party hat, it's always good to distance yourself from your problems with a lil comedy... You've been sitting here for a while now. You check the time...  
12:36AM   
Shit. You better hurry to that office.

~~~~~

"Hello? Hello Hello?"  
Great. You're back in this cramped mess you call an office. No more complaining, you decide to check the cameras. You might as well check the party room you were just in, just to be safe. You slowly tap the light button. Nothing. What about the other party room? A soft fuzzy sound indicates the camera switch...   
The White dots you presume are eyes are all you need to realize how close you were to having an encounter with one of those things outside of your office. Shock spreads throughout your body. You slowly bring your finger to the light button. *Click*   
Not again. Why the bunny again?   
"What should I do..?" You say quietly "Did the bear head even work on him last time?" You decide to throw the head on... Oh no. You forgot to take the party hat off... It's too late. Best to close your eyes and hope for the best.  
You hear robotic whirrs and clicks get closer and closer...  
Then... Nothing. Did it go away? Are you safe? There's only one way to find out...   
You open your eyes as quickly as possible, tears blurring your vision. You blink them away, and...   
The bunny is right in front of you. Staring. The staring contest continues for another 5 minutes, until you feel your pizza coming up to say hi. It's time to make a dumb decision. You duck under the table and through the robot's legs, rushing to the bathroom. On your way, you hear it running towards you...  
"Almost there..." "Almost there..!"  
You burst through the door, lock a stall and kneel over a toilet.  
*BLEEEEGHHHHHH*

You're left vomiting and leaning on the toilet for around an hour. At least they keep it clean. You wonder how you're gonna leave the bathroom, how you'll get Bonnie away from the hallway... Suddenly, you think of a plan so dumb; it might just work. You remove your party hat and stuff as much toilet paper as you can into it, then wet the toilet paper for extra weight. You slightly open the bathroom door, no sign of Bonnie. You go ahead with your plan. You throw the damp hat to the hallway heading to the stage and quickly close the door.   
*PLAP*  
You hear footsteps head towards the sound. This is your chance. You finally creep the door open slowly and tiptoe towards your office. You may just be safe...

~~~~~

You're back. You check the cameras instantly, all of them are at the stage. Looking for a way to pass the time, you rummage through your bag. Right. You decided to bring an NES too see if you can hook it up to one of those TVs stacked on the walls. It works. You spend a few hours playing Super Mario Bros. and other assorted games.

5:30AM... It's time to pack up. You put your console into your bag and go back to focusing on the cameras. *Click* *Click* *Click* You stop when something catches your eye, Bonnie is now looking at the stage camera... Oh God.   
"Why can't you leave me alone?" You slam your fist onto the table. "You had the chance to kill me earlier..!" "What do you want?" You ask as if he can hear you through the cameras. You spend the last 30 minutes of your shift keeping tabs on the robots...

6AM. 0600 Hours. Time to go. You pick up your bag and walk through the hallways, making your way to the stage room... This time, you decide not to even look at them, Just wait for your boss to unlock the doors from the other side. The time finally comes, Mr Drennan opens the door. He's slightly startled when you're right in front of it.   
"Mike..." You hear, behind you. At this point you decide to head home, not even talking to your boss.  
You head home and crash on the sofa, taking a (hopefully) small nap. 

See you tomorrow, Bonnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not around half a year for a chapter this time, impressive.


End file.
